


Dream (Possesive)Boyfriend

by HaruHaru_17



Series: Dream Boyfriend [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Graphic Description, Multi, Nanase Tenn-freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Nanase Riku and Nanase Tenn confessed to their one and only crush Izumi Iori a 17 years old highschool student who is smart and likes cute things but dosen't admit it.But..do they think the two of  them know their dream boy is obsessed..with twins and loves to make them scared and only for him?
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: Dream Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663027
Kudos: 18





	1. 🄿🅁🄾🄻🄾🅄🄶🄴

**Author's Note:**

> This is my replacement of Fallen Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Tenn are twins with a high reputation at their collage with many girls like and love them they are sure popular..but a fate will turn them into a twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my replacement to the fallen series..but i have many ideas and such

**_Day_ 1**

Nanase Riku and Nanase Tenn are siblings who are cute and lively Tenn was the perfectionist and likes cute things and hates compulsive liars, Riku on the other hand likes cute things cat and he is a cheerful and innocent.

They have similar but they are fraternal twins which Tenn is the older twin and take care of Riku and is a brocon each other.

Their parents died at a accident and the two of them were alone at that time, Tenn managed to get a part time job at a convinence store just around their neigbhorhood and manage to get paid highly too.

* * *

"Tenn-nii are you going to school now?"Riku asked his brother while getting dressed and combing his hair."Yeah just a min."Tenn replied to him while fixing his uniform and fixing his tie.

The two of them picked up their bags and went outside of the house and Tenn locks the door amd gives the key to Riku.

"Riku im going to be late because the staff is sick and i need to be overtime i have cooked your favoraite omurice and set in the fridge. Will you be ok alone for now?"Tenn told Riku with a worried tone that Riku is scared when he was alone but Riku gave him a nodded smile and they leave their house and walk through the neighborhood.

They arrived at their collage with Tenn in the other class heading to his classroom Riku has 30 mins free time and since class haven't got started..he goes to the library to read some books.

"Hmm what should ahh-"Riku halfly screamed and the librarian hush Riku and he appologized, he turn around meeting a ravened haired boy with silver eyes.

"Ahh gomenasai i didn't know i bumped you..um-"the raven haired boy appologized to him

"No um its ok i didn't look either..um..Izumi Iori?" Riku looked at his I.D and the raven haired boy looked at Riku's I.D.

"Oh are you..Nanase Riku-san the famous student here?"Iori spoke in a mannerful way. Riku nodded and he stare at Iori but Iori was blushing of course.

"Well i need to go now Iori bye-bye" Riku walks away fastly and Iori murmered"cute"and Riku was blushing that he was starting to like that boy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap.
> 
> Next Tenn meets Iori at a bakery own by Mitsuki
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)


	2. 🅕🅤🅣🅤🅡🅔 🅑🅞🅨🅕🅡🅘🅔🅝🅓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn and Riku goes to the bakery of someone that Riku know and there Tenn meets the man who Riku has a crush on which led to Tenn's heart having a crush on Iori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well im back i hope you'll like this chapter.

**Day 2**

Tenn was suspicious at his younger brother that was texting someone since he got home from school neverless Riku was texting Iori all night long of course that led into a Tenn lecture and Riku was pouting to his brother that he is texting someone, secretly that he is asking his information and such to the point he took the phone of Riku and scanned the text and his eyes furrowed the last name is Izumi.

The next day **Day 3**

Riku suggested to go the bakery of Mitsuki since Iori asked him to get know each other and be friends but Tenn had insticts is overreacting again but he had to calm down again, Riku and Tenn had to get into casual clothes and they get out of their house and Riku locked the house and they began to walk and head to the bakery.

**Timeskip**

The twins arrived at the bakery and they are greeted by Iori who is working at the bakery with his brother Izumi Mitsuki who is short (Gomen Mitsuki) and had orange hair and Mitsuki greeted the twins, they head to the counter and they approached the Izumi siblings.

"Oh so your Nanase Riku, im Izumi Mitsuki Iori's older brother!" Mitsuki greeted the twins with smile and Mitsuki greeted Tenn"Ohh so you have a sibling too Riku"Mitsuki glanced at Tenn with a smile and Tenn smile at Mitsuki too.

"Im Nanase Tenn Riku's older twin specificlly fraternal twin though."Tenn introduced to himself politely as Mitsuki gasped that Riku has a older twin and Iori didn't tell Riku has a twin brother.

"Iori! you didn't tell me that Riku has a twin brother"Mitsuki pouted at Iori and he was blushing that his brother was pouting murmering "cute" which no one heard it.

Riku and Iori was seating at each other and they talk about themselves to know each other but Tenn was quiet and Riku and Iori noticed it, Riku poked Tenn in the cheeks and Tenn was startled that he was lost in his own world.

"Something wrong Tenn-nii? Do you want to go home for now?" Riku was very worried that his brother was spacing out in his own and Tenn nodded"Uh yeah Riku i'll go home now..tell Izumi Mitsuki you'll take home the donuts i'll order for me.." Tenn said it with a sad smile and Iori noticed it that he was looking at him secretly, Iori has lost it while thinking something.

**Iori's thoughts**

**Calm down Iori..you can love two of them.. their just both cute and i want them mine.**

Tenn leaves the both of them but Mitsuki runs and gaves the donuts to Tenn and he pays them leaving his changed to Mitsuki. Mitsuki turns around to the future couple with a worried face and Riku was worried that he's brother was jealous at Iori...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)


	3. 🅐 🅑🅡🅞🅣🅗🅔🅡'🅢 🅒🅞🅝🅕🅡🅞🅝🅣🅐🅣🅘🅞🅝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku goes home yesterday after what happen, Tenn locks himself in his room and Riku wants to confront him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST is life 
> 
> Sibling angst is life
> 
> Twins angst are my fav so here you go
> 
> Smut is here too
> 
> Twincest is here.

**Day 5**

Tenn locked himself and ignoring Riku for the whole day after what just happen, Riku brought some food into Tenn's room eventually he ate and left it into the floor outside of his room.

"Tenn-nii can we talk..about yesterday?"I said it with a worried tone.

"..."

There's no answer...

Riku eventually sighs and leaves the door feeling guilty what happen at the same time Tenn was sobbing at his bed feeling he was not right to tell his brother that he like his crush in first sight..what will he think? Will Riku hate him? loathe him? or leave him? his mind was blank at the end.

**Day 6**

It was saturday and the twins had freetime but Tenn didn't came out of his room he only came out only to pee,bathe and eat..Riku was feeling guilty..did he do something wrong to Tenn? He only wants to talk to him so..he forced himself in Tenn's bedroom.

Riku found Tenn curling up on the bed in a blanket, he placed the curry on the bedside table and he sits on the bed to comfort Tenn.

"Tenn-nii..are you ok now? You haven't spoke to me ever since we got into Iori's bakery" Riku asked him softly with a worried tone, he recive no answer.

"..."

Riku sighs and he stand up on the bed but Tenn grip on Riku's arm and Riku noticed it and Tenn uncovers his blanket, Riku seats on the bed and he shrugs Tenn's grip on his arm. Tenn had to sit up and look at Riku with a blank look. Riku opens his mouth and asked his brother about something.

"Tenn-nii..are you in love to Iori?" Riku asked him bluntly and Tenn's eyes were wide open, how come Riku know about this? Does it looked on my face? Tenn asked himself.

It was silent that know one could answer it Tenn manage to open his mouth and he hugged his twin at the same time.

"Yes..im in love to Izumi Iori im insanely in love with him Riku..but..im...im in love with you also..to the point i want to break your innocence!"Tenn said it bluntly and he was in shock that he said it with a a flushed face.

Riku was even shocked that hearing his own brother loved him in a forbidden way and it was family love in incest way..

Tenn suddenly lunged at Riku and he stare him with teary eye but Riku smiled at him making Tenn confused, Riku touched Tenn's face and kissed him in the soft lips, Tenn closed his eyes and feel his love for his dear younger brother. Tenn lets his tongue enter Riku's mouth and Riku's eyes widen because Tenn's tongue enter Riku's mouth. Riku removed his clothes leaving him only his red boxer, Tenn removed his clothes too and he was in his boxer too.

Riku was laid in the bed and Tenn gulped at the same time because this was their first time doing 'it' not just siblings but lovers now, Tenn removed his and Riku's boxer revealing a hard on of the both of them, Riku was embarrased so does Tenn that he was too,Tenn kissed Riku on the lips and enters his tongue and battle's for dominance as Riku moaned in pleasure and Tenn stopped kissing Riku, he suddenly kissed Riku's neck earning a sweet moan of pleasure and he looked at the mark and he smiles.

"Ohh..Riku..your so sweet i want you..and I want you to wreck me.."Tenn nudge at Riku's chest and he licks it earning a sweet moan to the younger twin..

After what they did, they slept peacefully and dreams peacefully....

Unknowgily someone smirked and licked their lips..

Beautiful and soon you'll be mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the short chapter..and little details about..smuts...i suck at it.
> 
> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)


	4. 🅑🅔🅗🅘🅝🅓 🅣🅗🅔 🅒🅞🅞🅛 🅕🅐🅒🅔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind that face is a true self of his own alter ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsessive Behavior and Possesive one
> 
> (This is during the events of Day 6)
> 
> TW:Violence and abusive words.

**Day 6 (Iori's Side)**

Iori's room was never stepped on these past 2 years no one even his brother or his parents..no one else of course, his room was full of Tenn and Riku pictures in his bed and has a book to it even an altair to it. Iori was obssesed with the twins, it was never caught his mind that he fell in love with the Nanase twins 2 years ago because they are soo cute the both of them.

He took one picture of Riku and Tenn and smelled them and licked the picture of Riku's face and Tenn's face too it was intentional that he is a obssesive person and a possesive one.

"I love you Tenn-san and Riku-san..i want you both to be mine..only mine hahaha."Iori talked to himself as he was an insane person to himself.

He was mentally insane of course,hiding his ~~real~~ face to his own brother to love someone who couldn't,Iori was the perfect type who had a sharp tongue of course his love for the Nanase twins are might be over the counter because of his obssesion of cute and lovable things and that was Riku and Tenn.

"Iori! time for dinner!"Mitsuki called Iori and Iori send a "tsk" he was pissed at his own brother for ruining his moment in his room because he was masturbating and fantasize the twins of what he could do, and of course he had many kinks of his on the Nanase twins"Yes Nii-san im coming down!" Iori replied to Mitsuki and he came downstairs and they had dinner.

While eating Mitsuki eyed his younger brother and he begans to be suspucious about his younger brother about his behavior on the Nanase twins, he sighs and begans to eat his dinner.

After eatimg dinner Iori suddenly gets his jacket and wears his shoes, Mitsuki was confused and he decided to asked.

"Where are you going Iori its late."Mitsuki asked him with his arm cross and eyebross furrowed at his curiousity, Iori sighs and tells him.

"Just going to the convience store and buy a something."Iori told him and Mitsuki was suspicious but shrugs it off.

Iori goes off and opens the door and left and murmerd something.

_Stupid brother._

Mitsuki goes to the kitchen and washes the plates, and he thinks of something about Iori.

_"I wonder why Iori dosen't let me go to his room now..is he hiding somethng from me?."_ Mitsuki thought and he wants to know the truth so he decided to go to Iori's room later.

**30 mins later.**

It has been 30 mins and Iori is still not coming back but Mitsuki knows he will come home eventually, he turned off the T.V and he proceeded to go upstairs and hw stumbles to Iori's door, he gulps and he was nervous what will he discovered at Iori's room.

He opens it gently and looks at it and he gasped what he discovered at Iori's room.

_Pictures of the Nanase twins._

He immedietly opens it fully to take a look at closer of the pictures and he was beyond disbelief.

"Oh my god...what the hell Iori..why are you stalking Riku and Tenn about this.!"Mitsuki said and he turns around..but..

Iori was standing there and smiling like a maniac.

_Im screwed."_

Iori walks to his brother but Mitsuki glanced at him with a slight of dissapointment. Iori opens his mouth and began to spoke.

"I told you Nii-san..don't go to my room..but now..your really screwed."Iori deadpaned and he tooks his belt from his closet.

Mitsuki was frightend and he was scared at Iori so he decided to push him and runs away, but luck isn't his side as he slipped and falls.

"Oww.."Mitsuki hissed in pain as he twist his ankle in his right foot.

Iori was infront of him and he kneels and smiles to his brother.

"You will not tell about what you saw Nii-san because if you do.."Iori leans to Mitsuki's esr."i'll fucking abuse you.

"Do you think i'll ever do that Iori! Your stalking the twins! Your obessed and i'll not take a damn word what you said!"Mitsuki glared and yelled at Iori with anger.

Iori was pissed and he raised the belt and hit Mitsuki's thighs screaming in pain.

"AHH!!"Mitsuki screamed in pain as the belt hits him in his twisted thjghs, Iori began to hit him many times and Mitsuki tries to escape from him but Iori yanked him and drags him to his own room.

After dragging Mitsuki in his room Iori tied his his legs and hands in his bed, Iori grabs Mitsuki's face ans cups hit hardly making hin hard to breathe, he make Mitsuki faced hin with a insane smile.

"Listen here you damn brother! I've been waiting to this day to make them mine! And yet.."Iori looks at Mitsuki with more insane expression and smiles at him."You betrayed me..."Iori began to look at him with a blanked face and uncups Mitsuki's face, Mitsuki decided to talk to him and he begans to cry.

"Why..Iori.."Mitsuki sobs.."Why did you changed? I thought you were the perfecr brother i asked for..and yet..why?"Mitsuki cried at him and Iori started to laugh at him.

"You are really an idiot huh..Nii-san hahahahaha..you are an idiot!." Iori laughs and begans to beat Mitsuki up mercillesly as Mitsuki begs him to stop.

"Gah!"stop..ahh ***breathes*** please..stop it.."Mitsuki begs Iori to stop beating him, he eventually stopped and looks at him..

"Look at you your a fucking damn trash."Iori said and Mitsuki gasped at him snd he was shock that Iori said that he was trash..

After he was abuse physically and verbally Iori tended Mitsuki's wounds and left him in his room.

He really wants to warn the twins....but..in hope..he found a cellphone of his..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to remove some of the tags because im not sure yet of what will become of thos story so i apologize.
> 
> Twitter: [RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appriciated.
> 
> Onee-chan's twitter::[Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/AsuraKazuki)
> 
> Note:I call her Onee-chan because she is olfer than me and we are not siblings.
> 
> Please respect her fully.
> 
> She is my beta reader.


End file.
